


Don't Kill Me Slow

by black_tea



Series: The Masks We Wear [7]
Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Case Fic, M/M, Murder Mystery, Post Season 2, a bit of smut, alpha!Bill Tench, omega!Holden Ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: Bill and Holden are sent to help with an investigation after bodies start turning up near a college campus. These victims aren't what they're used to seeing, and it's clear this case is going to hit close to home.
Relationships: Holden Ford/Bill Tench
Series: The Masks We Wear [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803040
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually one of the earlier stories I wrote, but I've been sitting on it for what feels like forever, since it occurs later in their relationship. I also wanted it placed so that the heavier family stuff is broken up with work related goings on (there is a method to my madness, lol). Hope you enjoy!

“Ted wanted us to look at this. Apparently law enforcement is stumped and getting real spooked.” Bill said, opening the thick file folder. “There's been three deaths so far, all omegas.” His voice was heavy on the last statement, his gaze flicking to his partner who reached for the crime scene photos. 

“That's unusual, isn't it?” asked Gregg. “You don't hear about omegas being victims that often. Would an alpha be the most likely suspect?”

Holden shook his head without looking up from the photographs. “No. Sexual assault is an issue with alphas, especially when the lines of consent aren't always clear. As a rule, an alpha won't kill an omega – it goes against every instinct they have.”

“But if there was a sexual assault, and the alpha panicked? Or got a little too rough?”

“There were no signs of sexual assault with any of the bodies,” Bill cut in. “They were strangled and dumped.”

“Do we even know if there is a sexual component to this case?” Wendy asked, sounding dubious. “I understand why it might seem shocking to some of you, but this doesn't sound like it falls under what we're doing here.”

Holden set the photographs down and turned his attention to Wendy. “Remember, we didn't think Berkowitz's crimes had a sexual component until we interviewed him. We can't say for sure that this killer isn't sexually motivated. He could have performance issues and be killing his victims out of frustration, or maybe it's the act of strangling them that gets him off.”

“This would be the first killer we've looked at who specifically targets omegas. We could learn something new. Besides, Gunn wants us to look into this.”

Wendy sat silently for a moment. “While you do have a valid point about Berkowitz, I think it's important to recognize that as alphas, both Gunn and yourself might be biased.”

Before Bill could say anything in his own defense, Holden saved him the trouble. “I don't think so. This could be a fascinating case, and the point of our work is to help law enforcement.” The omega appeared completely unruffled, and Bill wished not for the first time, that he had the ability to remain so unaffected. 

“So it's not an alpha, what about another omega?”

Holden eyed Gregg for a moment, but it was Bill who answered. “It takes a lot of strength to strangle someone. Most omegas aren't going to be able to. Remember, he's big for an omega.” He gestured at his mate with a pen. “And even so, it's a stretch.” He had fucked Holden often enough to know that while the other man was a fit and sizable omega, Bill could easily overpower him. Granted Holden hadn't exactly been trying to get away. 

“It has to be a beta. He might be targeting colleges to make it easier to find victims. Betas can't distinguish an omega by scent, so he'd have to take the time to stalk his victims...search for young men whose behaviors could point to being omega, and then try to determine what their status is for sure. It would take time, and omegas are a minority group. There aren't that many of us just conveniently wandering around. But a school could have it's own little community.” Holden looked over at Wendy. “You said yourself enrollment was up at Universities.”

She nodded, perhaps interested despite herself. “Yes, and it's going to continue to increase as omegas reach for more educational and career opportunities, and if colleges and universities can offer a safe environment.”

“A perfect hunting ground for omegas who won't have the protection of their families, and may not have mates yet.”

“Bill, can I have a second?” Wendy stepped into his office as he was preparing to leave.

“Sure,” Bill poked his head out the door. “Give me a minute, Holden.” His mate waved in response. “I'm giving him a ride home.” He didn't know why he felt the need to come up with an explanation to Wendy, who already knew a good portion of what was going on between himself and the omega. Habit, he supposed. Besides, it wasn't entirely untrue. Their home just happened to be the same place now.

Wendy made a noncommittal sound and seated herself in the chair by Bill's desk. “There's something you need to consider before you and Holden fly out there.”

“I'm listening.” Bill seated himself and prepared to hear any concern of Wendy's, most likely regarding his partner.

“Law enforcement is a popular career choice for alphas, and you'll be in an urban area with a more heterogeneous population. What's going to happen when you drop an omega in the midst of a group of alphas already upset by this case?”

“They're going to be overprotective and uncomfortable with his involvement. Holden is going to do whatever the hell he wants anyway. The betas, who will make up most of the department, aren't going to fully understand what the problem is, and everyone will end up frustrated. Believe me, I know. But I'm not telling him he shouldn't go, because he's an omega. I'm not touching that one with a ten foot pole. Besides, we're going to need to interview some of the other omega students, and he's the best one to do that.”

“I'm not saying he shouldn't be there, I'm just saying you need to be prepared and prepare him. He's never been good with local politics.”

“This is the kind of politics he does understand.” _And that's why this is going to be such a pain in the ass._

* * *

“Holden, there's something we need to discuss before this plane lands.” Bill said, distracting Holden from the view of the green landscape rolling by far beneath them. He had one hand resting absently on Bill's thigh. The alpha was unsettled, and unsettled alphas found physical contact with their mates calming.

“Hmm?” He turned his attention to Bill.

“In a city this size, alphas are likely to be well represented in this police department. They're going to be upset by this case and may not act completely rationally where you're concerned.”

Holden made a face. “I'm an adult and a trained FBI agent. It should be obvious I can take care of myself.”

Bill sighed. “Yes, _rationally_ that's true. But they aren't all going to be thinking rationally. They're going to be stressed, and their instincts will be screaming at them. You are an unknown quantity to them. And like it or not, they're going to see you as omega Holden Ford before they see you as Special Agent Holden Ford.”

“I can't control that, and I need to be able to do my job. They're going to have to get over their biases.”

Bill gave him a steady look. “Like you can just get over being omega?”

Holden shifted uncomfortably, ducking his head and making a placating gesture. He realized he had just proven Bill's point for him. He did things automatically without meaning to. “I know. I know it's difficult – it's a given that these murders are especially disturbing for alphas.” He rubbed Bill's leg consolingly.

“OK, as long as you know. I'm just asking you not to do anything that will unnecessarily set them off.”

“Of course.”

Bill looked skeptical.

“Now approaching the Cincinnati/Northern Kentucky International Airport,” the intercom cheerfully announced. “The time is 1:45 Eastern Standard and it's currently 61 degrees and partly cloudy.”

* * *

They walked down the concourse, Holden momentarily distracted by the WPA era murals on display. Bill cupped his elbow and guided him around a family with a stroller. He felt justified in them being there, but he had serious misgivings. _Are alphas and omegas the best suited to catch a killer of omegas, or are we all too close to the case? It's easier for betas to take a step back and look at the evidence objectively when they don't have the same overwhelming instincts. But betas don't understand omegas well, either._ He glanced at Holden who appeared lost in his own thoughts.

Bill caught sight of an officer standing by the baggage claim, clearly waiting for someone. “Lieutenant Jacobson?” He asked as Holden came to a halt just behind him.

The man turned and smiled. “Ah, you must be the agents I was sent to pick up. Please, call me Andy.”

Bill shook his hand with an easy smile and noted that Andy was an alpha. “Bill, Bill Tench, and this is my partner Holden Ford.”

Holden step forward and clasped Jacobson's hand. The Lieutenant suddenly did a double take, looking startled. _And here it begins._ To his credit, Holden ignored the reaction and greeted Andy pleasantly. The alpha regained control of himself, giving Holden one more glance. _I don't need to smell him to know he's really spooked._

“We're all glad you're here. There's a clear pattern with these victims, and we need to put a stop to this before there's anymore.” They stepped out into a cloudy fall day. 

“It's a bit of a drive,” Jacobson said apologetically, as they stowed their bags in the trunk of the car and climbed in. 

The lieutenant's scent broadcast his discomfort loud and clear. Bill wasn't sure what he himself was giving off, but he was willing to bet that the Holden was the only one not radiating stress. Jacobson glanced at Holden in the review and took a deep breath. “Agent Ford --”

“Holden, please.”

“Holden, I'm sorry if this doesn't come out right, but you remind me too much of those poor dead kids.”

The omega replied with a characteristically unhelpful answer. “I'm actually thirty.”

Jacobson almost smiled at that. “That is young.” The lieutenant had to be at least Bill's age, and Bill could hear the unspoken endearment. _Honey, that is young._ Or something to that effect that would have annoyed Holden to no end.

Bill wasn't entirely sure Holden had noticed, his partner having mentally moved on. “Actually,” he began. “I would like to talk to the omega students you interviewed.”

Jacobson seemed to shake off some of his worry at this. “Of course, you would be real helpful in that regard. The university doesn't like leaving their omega students in the care of alphas, and betas don't know how to talk to them. I'm sure they'd be more comfortable speaking to you, and it would make the school happy.”

“Lets plan to do that tomorrow,” Bill suggested. “It'll be a weekday, so they should all be on campus. First we need to talk to the lead on the investigation and see where the bodies were dumped, if possible.”

“Sure, that shouldn't be a problem at all. They were dumped right near the school in Burnet Woods. We can stop on the way, if you like. That way, we'll still have daylight.”

After a twenty minute drive, they crossed one of the many bridges spanning the Ohio river, linking Northern Kentucky to downtown Cincinnati. Andy continued on the highway briefly, before exiting to the left and bringing them into an urban area. It wasn't long before some of the buildings belonging to the University of Cincinnati came into view as they wound uphill.

Jacobson brought the car to a stop in a heavily wooded park across from the University of Cincinnati's West Campus. “It's not so bad here during the day, but it's not safe at night. Transients, drug deals, muggings. It's an urban area. This way.” They walked across a grassy space to a more secluded area surrounded by yellow tape. 

Holden started to follow Bill, but Jacobson laid a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “You don't need to go over there if you don't want to.” His scent was heavy with concern.

“I'm fine, I need to see it.” Holden neatly side stepped the alpha to follow Bill.

“You said this was where the bodies were dropped, but only two where from UC.” Holden commented, studying the spot. 

“Yeah, one of them came from Xavier up in Norwood. Forensics said he was the first. Had been dead a week before the other two.” 

“This isn't a difficult place to access, but not readily visible, if he dropped the bodies at night,” Bill said, looking around at the quiet green space.

“It's a little risky, even if it feels secluded. But he wasn't making much effort to hide them, so it wouldn't have taken him long,” Holden added. “Bold, though. Who found the bodies?”

“A drug addict, of all people, out to meet his dealer. He was an alpha and so disturbed by what he found, he voluntarily called the police and brought them out here. That was four days ago.” 

They walked back to the car, Bill and Jacobson in a somber mood, and Holden deep in thought. Whoever the culprit was, he didn't seem that concerned about covering his tracks. He left the bodies where they would be found fairly quickly. _So what is his aim? Attention? To send a message?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, Tuesday is again upon us, and with it, another chapter. In case anyone reading is actually from this area or went to this school, I did take a little... artistic license - partly because this takes place 40+ years before I was there, and it's safe to say that there have been at least some changes since then. Also, the art and design building as it is now, did not exist then (it wasn't built until 1996). However, I could not resist including it in the story.

“This has been one hell of a case,” the lead detective said by way of introduction. “No one wants to see people murdered, especially not kids. But this has every alpha in the department climbing the walls. Every day we're getting calls from the school, calls from concerned parents. Once this hit the news...” Allen made an exasperated sound. 

“I assumed it must have been an alpha, since they're the ones most interested in omegas, but all the alphas I work with have been denying the possibility --”

“It's not an alpha.” Holden broke in. “Alphas don't kill omegas, their protective instincts are too strong. That's what has your department in an uproar.”

Allen didn't look convinced. “An alpha can easily identify who is or isn't an omega, and they have the strength to overpower and kill one. We have to at least keep the possibility open that an alpha did this.”

“Then you're wasting time and resources,” Holden said bluntly, “and upsetting the alphas working under you.”

Bill winced. _This might be a new record._ He could see Allen becoming defensive, and without being able to smell the beta, his darkening mood had completely flown by his partner. 

“I know looking for an alpha makes sense. To a beta's point of view, alphas desire omegas as sexual partners. And just as heterosexual men prey on women and girls, you would think alphas would prey on omegas. However, alphas and omegas have strong instinctive drives that betas don't. That doesn't mean alphas are incapable of perpetrating crimes against omegas, but not this sort of crime.” Bill kept his tone light, to avoid talking down to the man. Allen was dead wrong, but the logic that got him there wasn't crazy.

“I fully admit I have no idea what an alpha experiences let alone an omega. We've had a difficult time questioning the other omega students – friends, roommates and so on. I can't make heads or tails of them.”

“Well, we can help you there.” Bill smiled and clapped Holden on the shoulder. “My partner is an omega, and would be happy to talk to any of the omegas in question.”

Allen shot Holden a surprised look then studied him for a moment. “I suppose you are, aren't you? I'm not used to omegas being this...direct. OK, well, that would be appreciated. Jacobson can get you a list of contacts.”

_Good, not getting thrown out of Cincinnati, yet._

* * *

“Did you really need to announce my status?” Holden asked, sounding miffed. Bill lay on the bed propped up with pillows flipping through his notes. His mate had just reappeared from the bathroom wearing pajama pants and no shirt.

“It's not really a secret when all the alphas know immediately, and you did offer to talk to the omegas on campus.” Bill pointed out, admiring Holden's bare chest and tummy. “It also gave Allen a reason to excuse your behavior.” 

Holden walked over next to the bed within reach of Bill. “I was right, though. He was on the completely wrong track. You'd think with all the alphas he works with...”

Bill set the file folder down on the bedside table and hooked his fingers in the waistband of Holden's pants to pull him closer. “It's the way you said it. You have to look at it from his perspective.” Bill sat up so he could nuzzle against his mate's bare middle. “They don't see omegas in this capacity. They see omegas as victims of sexual assault, because some dumb fuck used heat as an excuse to take what he wanted. They get angry parents filing statutory rape charges when they caught their teenager getting busy with an alpha, because the need to mate was so overwhelming.” _And they get beta parents who out of ignorance and selfishness hurt their omega child, because they were different and the parents didn't understand._ He thought, but didn't say. It hit too close to what Bill was starting to suspect was the mark. Instead he gripped Holden by the hips and planted kisses across the expanse of soft skin. 

He felt the omega's hands in his hair and was considerably soothed. “Come here.” He tugged his mate down on to the bed next to him. “They don't typically see omegas as murder victims, and never multiple murder victims. Allen doesn't have a frame of reference for this, and as far as he knows, the alpha officers could just be showing their own bias.”

“I can see that.” Holden admitted.

“Good, so don't antagonize him, OK?” Bill pressed gentle kisses over the bond bite. Holden shifted onto his side so he could face Bill, wanting the alpha's tongue in his mouth. Bill gladly obliged. The only agitation left in the omega's scent was purely sexual in nature, and his hands snuck their way under Bill's clothing, stroking, exploring. The case was horrible, and there was nothing more reassuring than his mate's touch. 

Holden's hand slid underneath the waistband of Bill's pajama pants to explore the hardening length of the alpha's cock. “Mmm, that's nice, baby.” Bill murmured, giving Holden a deep, sensual kiss full of heat and promise. Holden ran his hand over Bill's belly, and up under his shirt to toy with his nipples. Eventually, he sat back, face flushed and lips kiss swollen. 

“I want to blow you,” Holden said, scooting back so he could position himself between Bill's legs and freeing his erection from the confines of his pants.

“Is that why you aren't wearing a shirt? You didn't want to make a mess?” Bill smirked as Holden continued to gently stoke his length.

“How is it my mess?” Holden shot back, increasing the pressure of his hand, causing Bill's back to arch. He bent down and licked over the head of Bill's cock. “It seems to me that you're the cause of it.”

“You're the one who wants my dick in your mouth.” Bill pointed out, his voice ragged.

“Touche.”

Holden sucked at the head for a few long moments before taking more of Bill into his mouth. Bill groaned at the warm, sucking pressure of his mate's mouth. He looked good too, bent over between Bill's legs, lips stretched around his girth. Holden paused in his ministrations, pulling off momentarily so he could position himself more comfortably. He lay down on his belly between Bill's legs and reclaimed Bill's cock. He pressed teasing kisses up it's length followed by a slow swipe of his tongue before sucking Bill down again. 

Bill's hips jerked helplessly in response to the stimulation. Holden _enjoyed_ giving head, and his enthusiasm was well received. His hand rubbed and squeezed where his mouth couldn't reach, and a soft 'oh' escaped Bill.

“Fuck, sweetheart.” He gasped, the endearment getting a pass either due to the heat of the moment or because Holden was in no position to answer. He bucked up into the hot, wet mouth, pleasure cresting into climax. Holden licked his cock clean and then sat back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He never managed to swallow all of it, invariably ending up a bit of a mess. 

“Come here, baby.” Bill patted his thigh and pulled Holden into his arms when the omega crawled over to him. He kissed his mate greedily, tasting himself in his mouth. Bill eased down Holden's pajama pants to free his erection, stroking the hard silky length. Holden made an unintelligible sound and thrust eagerly into Bill's hand. If Bill had to face horrors, and he had no doubt this case would be filled with them, he could at least sleep that night with a happier image in his head than dead bodies and crime scene photos.

* * *

The temperature had dropped overnight, and Holden stuck his hands into the pockets of his overcoat as he followed officer Davis. The morning was sunny, and here and there students were making their way to class. It all looked so very normal.

“Maybe you'll have better luck talking to them than I had,” Davis said as they walked to dorm entrance. “They're such weird little things. I know that sounds bad, and I don't mean it that way. But I sure as hell can't figure out how to talk to them, they just don't act right.”

Holden couldn't help but shoot the officer a disapproving look. He clearly hadn't gotten the memo on Holden's own status, and he was starting to think that was definitely a good thing. The omega that met them seemed closer in age to Holden himself. _Graduate student?_ He thought. The blond haired young man looked unhappy and smelled nervous, shying away slightly from Davis. When he came close enough to Holden, he perked up, some of the nervous scent fading.

“Oh! You're—” he began, then caught himself. “Good that will help. No offense, sir.” He added for Davis' benefit. “I'm Jamie. This way, we're up on the third floor. Everyone's scared. Two students have already gone home.”

“You have a separate floor for omegas?” Holden asked, climbing the stairs after Jamie with Davis in the rear, their footsteps echoing in the enclosed space of the stairwell.

“Yes, there aren't enough of us for an entire building. They did consider a house like the frat boys have, but they were worried about security. This is only the third year omegas have been able to live on campus. I'm the RA.” He stopped on the third floor landing and pulled out his keys to unlock the door.

“There's no easy way to get in here, I take it?” Holden asked.

“No, you either have to have a key, or one of the floor's residents has to let you in. We don't allow any visitors after 7PM. ” Jamie held open the door for Holden and Davis. The rooms ran down the length of a long hallway tiled with linoleum. Some of the residents had tacked bulletin boards and taped photographs to the doors. Pictures of friends, boyfriends and mates, campus events brightened what might have felt like a sterile environment. One door down the hall was open, and music could be heard softly playing. 

Jamie walked to the third door on the right and knocked. There was a thump from inside the room and then the door opened to show an omega boy. He stood several inches shorter than Holden and eyed them nervously from under a mop of dark hair. Jamie spoke softly to the boy, Holden wasn't able to catch all of it, but he thought he caught 'agent' and 'omega.'

The dark haired boy backed into the room, leaving the door open. “He'll talk to you.” Jamie specifically told Holden, before taking a seat on the floor across from the dorm room. 

Holden dropped any pretense of beta status and walked into the cramped space. He found himself in an unusual position. For once, acting like a beta was a hindrance. The boy sat on one of the beds next to a a textbook for an art history survey course. Holden awkwardly sat on the other bed as the desk chair was full of books. He pulled out his credentials. “I'm Special Agent Ford with the FBI. I just want to ask you about the omegas that were murdered. I know you've already spoken to the police, but I want to make sure that we're up to speed on everything. What's your name?”

“Danny, er Daniel, Smith.” He watched Holden curiously, head down and tilted to the side, so he could keep an eye on him without staring him in the face. While Holden wouldn't describe his scent as calm, precisely, he was less keyed up than when Danny had first let him in. 

“I didn't know the FBI hired omegas. All the police around here seem to be alphas and betas.” He jerked his chin towards Davis who stood leaning against the door frame. Danny quickly focused his attention back on Holden, hunching forward slightly, clearly uncomfortable with the presence of the other officer.

_He must have made quite an impression._ It wasn't difficult to imagine the problem. Davis was a big man with a big voice and presence. The omegas were already shaken by the murders, and Davis had come off as aggressive without meaning to and most likely became frustrated with the nervous omegas, creating a negative feedback loop.

“Well it isn't common, but yes, sometimes.” Holden's softer voice and mannerisms seemed to put Danny further at ease. “Did you know either of the victims? Matthew Shaw or Jeremy Lewis? They both lived on campus.”

Danny nodded and swallowed hard, the usual sweet calming scent of omega clouded with fear and pain. “Yeah. We all live here on this floor. It's supposed to be safer this way.” He shifted, loosely hugging himself. “Jeremy was an engineering student, and Matthew was undecided – he was just a freshman.”

Holden referred to his notes. “Jeremy was returning from a night class, and Matthew had gone to the library?”

Danny nodded. “I didn't know about Matthew and the library, but it makes sense. I know he had a paper to write for English. I do remember Jeremy leaving for class. I was coming up the stairs as he was going down. He used to complain about the class being at night, so it must have been a little before seven. Maybe quarter till?”

“Do you remember seeing anybody strange hanging around the dorm, or even just around campus?”

Danny shook his head, looking down at his feet. “Mmm, there's a lot of people on campus.”

“Try and think back. You can sense things betas don't. Even if the man we're looking for is a beta, your instincts might have been trying to tell you something.” Holden encouraged. He knew he perceived the world differently than betas did, and it went beyond just being able to smell alphas and omegas. To what degree, he wasn't sure, since he didn't know what it was like to be a beta. But his many experiences with betas suggested this was true.

“I felt a little nervous coming back to the dorm, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I can't remember anyone standing out. I know there was an alpha nearby, because I could smell _him._ Nobody I knew, though. I think he was talking to a couple of betas.” He closed his eyes and was silent for a minute. “I'm sorry, I can't remember anything else. Nothing really stuck out – just a feeling, and it was gone as soon as I got to the building.”

“That's OK, that's good. It could be very helpful.” 

Danny smiled shyly. “You should talk to George Hayworth. He's two doors down on the left. He and Matt had some of the same classes. He's here right now – that's his radio playing.”

“What are you studying?” Holden asked, noticing the paint around the edges of the nail beds on Danny's hands.

“Oh, I'm over in DAAP, uh, Design, Architecture, Art and Planning. School of Art. It's the weird looking building – you can see it from MLK and Clifton.”

“Where did you feel strange, when you were walking?”

“I was walking past Langsam – that's the library, and it wasn't as bad when I got to the green, but I was already nervous at that point.” He shrugged. “Honestly, my parents may make me go home until all this is over, and I'm not the only one.”

“As long as you're here on campus, make sure not to walk anywhere alone.”

Danny nodded. “Yeah, I know. I've been careful.” He looked up at Holden, though not seeking to meet his gaze. “That's cool that you're in the FBI. I didn't think that was possible.”

Holden stood. “Thank you, Danny, you said down the hall?”

He nodded. “Yeah, the room with the music.”

Davis moved aside to let Holden through, and Danny half closed the door after them. George, it turned out, liked to talk and found Holden something of an oddity. Like Danny, he shied away from Davis, but the short, wiry boy was eager to speak to Holden. “I heard that none of the victims had bond bites. I've been thinking of letting my alpha bite me, just to be safe.”

Holden winced. “Uh, I wouldn't go that far. That's a big decision to make, and if you aren't in heat, it's going to be painful. Besides, you shouldn't assume you'd be safe just because you had a bite.”

George continued to regard him keenly, though to Davis he probably still came off as shy. “Do you have a mate?”

“Yes. You had classes with Matthew?”

“Yeah, Intro to Biology. It was a prerequisite and algebra. Does your mate mind you doing this? It's dangerous, right?”

“He doesn't mind, and it can be. Do you know if anything was bothering Matthew before the murder? Did he seem anxious, had he mentioned anything odd happening?” Holden attempted to steer the conversation away from his personal life.

“He was worried about the algebra test. He wasn't great at math. He didn't mention anything or anybody in particular. Just the test – oh, and he had a paper due.” He cocked his head. “How do you get betas to take you seriously?”

Holden leaned forward. “That,” he said, “is the difficulty, isn't it.”

* * *

“I'm impressed. I don't know how you managed to relate to them so well.”

“I'm a weird little thing too.” Holden couldn't keep himself from saying, even though Bill would likely disapprove.

Davis looked startled for a moment. “Oh? Oh! I apologize. I didn't mean anything by that.” He looked at Holden more carefully. “Are you really? An omega, I mean. I have to say, I couldn't tell.”

“Look, they're worried about the murders, and you probably came off as aggressive without meaning to. If it makes you feel any better, I can mimic betas, but I don't always understand them either.” 

“Lost in translation, huh?”

“Something like that. Can we get a map of campus?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday (at least it's not Monday anymore)!

“OK, so we're here.” Holden marked off Scioto Hall with a red felt tip pen. “DAAP, where Danny has a lot of his classes, is here. This is the library where Matthew was going when he disappeared.” He marked Langsam in red. “And this is where Jeremy had his night class.” 

Bill knew this was for his benefit, since Davis would already be familiar with the campus layout. His mate tapped the pen against the paper for a moment. “This is where Danny said he felt something odd. It was around the area the library sits, which is where Matthew was going when he vanished. It's likely Jeremy walked this way too.”

“How much stock are you going to put in this kid's feelings?” Davis asked, clearly not thinking much of it. 

“It's very possible he noticed something off, but it just didn't consciously register. It's instinct,” Holden said, still staring thoughtfully at the map.

“I don't know, it sounds like a stretch to me.”

“It is worth taking into consideration,” Bill said slowly. He understood Holden's thought process on this. _Instinct._ Instincts betas didn't have, and there were times Bill wasn't sure if alphas even experienced what omegas did. “These kids aren't betas, or alphas for that matter. They don't experience the world in the same way.”

“How do you know he wasn't just jumpy walking home – it's getting dark earlier now,” Davis continued. “They're all a nervous bunch.”

Holden looked up. “Not necessarily. They have a different set of behaviors. What means one thing to betas, means something else to them. You can't judge them by the same standard. George was understandably upset by the murders, but he never struck me as being a fearful person. Quite the opposite.”

Davis looked particularly skeptical, and Bill foresaw a problem. The betas in the department didn't understand omegas. The alphas did, but their instincts to protect, ratcheted up by the murders, meant they were liable to get in the way. 

“Do you think I'm fearful?” Holden asked Davis.

“No, you don't seem that way to me.”

“If I don't mimic the betas around me, I make Danny look outgoing. You saw some of it today when I was talking to Danny and George. I just have a lot of practice blending in when I need to.” 

Bill was surprised to hear Holden admit that there was anything different about him. He was rapidly becoming more comfortable with himself outside of work, especially when he was with Bill. His body naturally responded to the presence of an alpha, but he was still reticent to broadcast his status to people he worked with. 

He caught Bill looking at him speculatively and shot him a questioning look. “Why don't we at least take a walk and see the lay of the land,” Bill suggested.

“It's perfectly walkable, but it's not exactly a short distance from the dorm to the building Jeremy had his class or DAAP,” Holden said, using his pen to gesture in the direction of the art and design building.”

“Plenty of space to grab the victims.” Davis looked back towards the library. “Whoever it was couldn't have looked too out of place or seemed threatening. He wouldn't have been able to get near them otherwise.”

“Probably someone younger. They had to have the strength to overpower and strangle their victims, and yet seem at home on a college campus – maybe mid-twenties to mid-thirties,” Holden mused. “I do have an idea that I want to run past Allen.”

* * *

“No, I'm sorry, Agent Ford, sorry – Holden. But that doesn't seem safe at all,” Jacobson objected. The other alpha officer with him voiced his agreement.

“I don't know....” Bill chimed in, though he found himself objecting less strenuously. Holden's latest bright idea made him uncomfortable, but it wasn't completely without merit.

“I should easily be able to pass as a graduate student. If our perpetrator is stalking omega victims on campus, then we might get lucky, and he might approach me.” Holden patiently explained, though Bill could tell he was growing annoyed. “I'm not suggesting going anywhere with anyone, just seeing if anybody stands out.”

“I don't think it's a bad idea at all,” Allen chimed in. “It maybe a long shot, but it can't hurt.”

The younger officer with Jacobson bristled. “With all due respect, there are already three dead omegas. We don't need a fourth.”

“I'm a trained federal agent --” Holden attempted to point out.

Jacobson, being older and perhaps wiser, didn't jump to openly disagree with his superior, but Bill could tell he wasn't happy. _And here we go. Holden gets the alphas riled up, which in turn aggravates him. Now the alphas are upset with Allen who doesn't understand their objections. Everyone ends up frustrated. I called it._

“You have a bite, don't you?” Jacobson pointed out, trying to find a more politic way to nix Holden's idea. “He's not going to go for someone with a bite.”

“I can just wear a shirt with a collar. Look, this is the killer's hunting ground, and if he knows there are police wandering around, he's not going to show himself. I won't appear threatening to him.” Holden's voice had taken on an edge.

“Actually,” Bill cut in. “I say we try it. We can have someone nearby. He's not actually a student and is much better equipped to protect himself if need be.” In truth, Bill wasn't completely comfortable with the scenario, but he had to set his instincts aside and let his mate do his job. Bill's show of support quieted the other two alphas. Under the circumstances, they weren't going to defer to an omega, but they would listen to a fellow alpha. It was the kind of behavior that used to slide past Bill until he started working with Holden. In someways working with an omega partner had been eye opening.

“It's decided then. We'll give it a few days starting tomorrow. What's say we get a drink? It seems we could all use one.”

* * *

Holden collapsed into the chair next to Bill, looking preoccupied. Allen sat down across from them with a glass of whiskey and was shortly joined by Jacobson. “So what do we know about this guy, really, besides the fact that he's most likely a male beta,” asked Allen, looking tired. “He has to have some reason for going after these particular victims.”  
,  
“He could see omegas as easier targets, since they're smaller and typically less aggressive,” Bill suggested as he lit a cigarette. He had been cutting back, but now was not the time to tangle with his habit. One bad thing at a time.

“Yeah, but there are plenty of undersized men out there,” Allen pointed out. “Focusing only on omegas makes hunting for victims a lot harder.”

Holden set his glass down and looked up. “Don't forget the importance of perception. Whether or not it's easier to take down an omega doesn't matter as long as the killer thinks it is. Betas believe all kinds of things about omegas that aren't necessarily true.” He thought for a moment. “None of the victims have bond bites.”

“They're hardly more than kids,” Allen pointed out.

Holden shook his head. “Omegas often bond young. Maybe not so much now as before the current suppressants came on the market, but the drive to mate is still incredibly strong. If the killer has any sense of self preservation, he's not going to willingly tangle with an angry alpha.”

“If someone hurt my mate, I'd rip his throat out,” Jacobson said matter of fact.

“He'd be a dead man,” Bill said almost simultaneously. Holden gently bumped against his arm, an automatic response intended to sooth his mate with physical contact. It was a gesture that went over Allen's head.

“There could be another angle to this,” Holden began. “Here's a man who's sexually attracted to other men. Omegas are also attracted to men, but only alphas--”

“So there's a whole pool of men, who by default, have no interest in the killer,” Bill picked up.

Holden leaned forward, his voice excited. “Not only that, but a lot of betas misunderstand the omega mating drive, and think we're easy. So there's an entire group of men who will just jump into bed with anybody, but not the killer.” 

“That could certainly hurt his pride,” Bill agreed.

Jacobson considered their theory for a moment. “You'd think there'd be signs of sexual assault if that were the case.”

“He could have performance issues or been too scared,” Bill said, stubbing out the remains of the cigarette. “They were found in their underwear, so he had some interest in their bodies. Of course, he could have been trying to intimidate or humiliate his victims.”

“It turns out Berkowitz used to go home and masturbate after he killed. He didn't want to be seen as sexually motivated. Or our killer could get off on the act of killing itself.” 

“Just lovely.” Jacobson made a face. “Are you sure you want to go through with this tomorrow?” 

“Yes, it's worth attempting it at least. If nothing else, maybe it will give us a better sense of how he hunts.”

Jacobson still didn't look convinced.

* * *

“Do I look like I could be a student?” Holden asked Bill. Jeans, a collared shirt to hide the bite and a sweater in his mind should be enough not to scream interloper.

Bill looked at him speculatively before reaching out and mussing his hair. “That looks better. You weren't scruffy enough.”

Holden glared at him and attempted to smooth his hair back down. “We'll be around,” Bill said. “But not too close to scare off anyone, so be careful. Meet us at 4:00 by the library.”

Holden nodded before setting off. He sat down on a bench for awhile and pretended to read while surreptitiously keeping an eye on passersby. No one stood out. Eventually an alpha sat down next to him. Holden nodded politely and went back to fake reading a psychology text book, hoping the alpha would leave. _He's been avoiding alphas. He's won't come near me if one is sitting next right next to me._

Finally the alpha spoke. He was sitting back looking around, and clearly posturing. “If you need anyone to walk you to class...”

Holden smiled politely. “Thank you, that's very kind, but I don't have far to go. I'm waiting on a friend right now.” The mention of a friend seemed to calm the alpha who took his tough act down a notch.

“If you're sure,” He replied, sounding a little hesitant to leave Holden on his own. 

“I'm sure, but thank you.” 

Holden moved around campus, next visiting the library, Matthew's destination before he was taken. He happened to glance at a campus bulletin board listing events. The architecture students were putting on an exhibition, he idly noted. He was approached by two more alphas and had another one following him at what the alpha clearly thought was a discreet distance. _I should have seen this coming._ Holden thought. _This isn't going to work, if they don't go away._

He did the best he could to look like a nonthreatening omega student, which wasn't that hard. He knew his natural mannerisms put him on the extreme end of nonthreatening. Unfortunately, the very aspects of his demeanor that could potentially attract the killer, also attracted alphas.

Eventually, Holden rambled over towards DAAP. There seemed to be more activity going on than normal. _Oh that's right. The architecture students_. So far he wasn't getting anywhere and was unlikely to do so, if he couldn't shake the 'helpful' alphas. He still had time before he was supposed to check in with Bill and Davis. _The additional activity would make good cover for a stalker, and there's at least one omega student with classes in this building. Perhaps one that caught the killer's attention, since he mentioned feeling unsafe as he was walking back._

_Danny was right. This is a weird looking building._ Holden observed the structure with his head cocked to one side. The building seemed to be made up of various blocks that stuck out at odd angles and painted in pastel colors. He headed in, weaving his way through students and faculty. Once inside, the building didn't become any less strange. Everything was at odd angles, not just the exterior. He caught sight of tables set up to display architectural models, and he wandered over to have a look, staying alert to his surroundings. No one stuck out, except some of the art students themselves who had adopted more flamboyant styles of dress. He walked along trying to separate himself a little from the throng of people. If he wandered off too far, their suspect wouldn't find him to approach, and if he stayed too close to the crowd, the alphas would spook him.

He suddenly realized he had made his way up a floor. He turned, doing a 360. _How did that happen?_ He walked over to the railing and looked down onto the lower level. It was a good vantage point, but it didn't tell him anything. Checking his watch, he realized he needed to get back to Bill and Davis. He started looking for the way back down. _This is ridiculous._ He thought as he walked along, staring at the walls, none of which seemed to be angled quite right. _I got up here somehow, so I should be able to get back down again._

“Oh, excuse me,” he said, barely sidestepping a student hurrying down the hall. The scent of alpha hit his nose. _Of course, why not._

“You're fine.” He started by, and then stopped and turned back to Holden. “Lost?”

“Yeah,” Holden replied a little sheepishly. “I'm not sure how I got here or how to get back down again.”

The alpha laughed. He was perhaps in his early twenties with a shaggy mane of brown hair and an alpha's typically imposing build. “That's easy to do. Follow me. You don't take classes here, do you?”

_Is it that obvious? Probably. At least I don't look like a Fed._ “No, I'm a grad student – psych.”

“Ah, OK.” He eyed Holden for a moment. “Say, if you don't mind me asking... are you single?”

“I have a mate. I'm supposed to be meeting him, if I can ever get out of this building,” He explained. 

“Well, can't blame a guy for trying. Here we are.” He touched Holden's shoulder to catch his attention, and his demeanor became serious. “It's not safe right now. I'm sure you know...Sweetheart, would you like me to walk you over to your mate?”

Holden sighed inwardly. _Another one. How many concerned alphas are roaming this campus? For a minority, they seem to be very well represented here._ “No, thank you. I don't have far to walk and it's still daylight out.” _There must be more alphas per capita in the city of Cincinnati than any other city in the nation. Why? Where are they all coming from?_

He breathed a sigh of relief once outside and went to find Bill and Davis.

“Where were you?” Bill demanded, clearly concerned.

“Sorry, I got lost in the art building.”

“You got lost in the art building...” The alpha's tone dripped disbelief.

“I somehow ended up on the second floor and couldn't find my way back down again. Look, you try it – I'll time you,” Holden replied.

“Holden--” Bill seemed to be praying for strength. “What were you doing in the art building?”

Holden thought for a moment. “It was just a feeling. The architecture students have an exhibition set up right now. There's a lot of people going in and out of the building that wouldn't normally be there. I'm also having a problem that I didn't take into account.”

“Like getting lost in a building.”

Holden shook his head. “No, and until you see it for yourself, you shouldn't judge.” He attempted again to smooth his hair back down from where Bill had mussed it earlier in the day. “Anywhere I go, I end up with at least one alpha stuck to me.”

Davis grinned. “Picked up some admirers, eh?”

“No, well, one tried to pick me up. They're trying to watch out for the omega students. It's nice that they're helping keep them safe, but no one is going to approach me with alphas hanging around trying to look tough.”

“Young alphas,” corrected Bill. “There is no one dumber on this earth than a young alpha. They have all the instincts and not a lot of control. If they're getting protective, then there's going to be fighting going on. They'll go after any male beta they think might be acting suspiciously around an omega. Fuck, this is asking for trouble.”

“What do we do about it?” Davis shrugged. “We can't follow them around all the time and make sure they behave.”

“We just have to get this solved fast.”

“I hoped this would, I don't know, give me some kind of insight into what's going on.” Holden felt a stab of frustration. “I suppose this whole thing was just clutching at straws, but at the same time... if someone is grabbing omegas on campus, then there has to be stalking going on. He has to be coming back here and often. I thought about a professor, but that doesn't explain the victim from Xavier, and Jeremy and Matthew didn't have classes together. Matthew was a freshman and Jeremy was a junior.”

“It wasn't a terrible idea,” Bill admitted. “I should have seen the problem with the alphas coming. Oh to be that young.” 

“We did talk to the professors who taught the victims, and couldn't find anything suspicious,” Davis added as they waked towards the car. “They were all as shocked as anyone else.”

Just as the car came in to view another officer came striding over looking concerned. “We have another body.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm already posting chapter 4, but this year has destroyed any concept of time. Thanks to everyone that's been reading along on Holden and Bill's campus adventure.

“Fuck,” Bill said, feeling physically ill. The scent of death mixed with the remains of the poor dead omega's scent. He looked so small and helpless, lying mostly naked in the dirt, bound at the wrists and ankles. 

“No bond bite again,” Davis said straightening up. “There's bruising around the throat.”

“You know, about the lack of bites --” Holden began, only to be interrupted by Bill who turned towards the small knot of police making their way towards the crime scene.

“Keep the alphas back,” he shouted. Bill had seen and heard plenty of horrible things over the course of his career, and he was struggling badly. They didn't need to be stuck babysitting a bunch of furious alphas. He turned back to Holden, who seemed to be his usual unaffected self. He intentionally moved closer to catch his scent, but was promptly interrupted.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” growled Jacobson.

“Oh fuck, no,” a second alpha added, looking like he was about to throw up.

“I said, keep the alphas back,” Bill repeated. He grabbed the two stricken alphas and pushed them none too gently in the direction they had just come. “If you want to help, keep spectators away from the scene,” he instructed, trying to give them something to do besides get in the way.

“What was that about bites?” Allen asked once the commotion died down.

“I was just thinking... bond bites aren't that visible. They're usually right here.” Holden patted the spot where his own sat at the join of his neck and shoulder. “Unless the victim was wearing a shirt with a wide neckline, the killer wouldn't know if it was there or not.”

Allen frowned. “He could always grab the victim and tug down the neck of his shirt.”

“Yeah, but if he was wrong, he'd have to let the kid go and risk being reported, or he'd have to kill him and risk potential retribution from the mate. So how does he know? People can't just come and go from the omega floor of the dorms. And if they're walking around outside, they'll be covered up. Especially since it's starting to get colder. And what about the victim from Xavier? Where does he fit into this?”

“We've been assuming the hunting ground is the school, but what if it's not. What if the hunting ground happens to be a place where students tend to go?” Bill broke in, trying hard to distance himself from the dead young man. It was all too easy to see his own mate in the victim, and it was all he could do to not wrap a protective arm around Holden.

“Though Matthew Shaw was on his way back from the library when he disappeared, and Jeremy Lewis was heading over to a night class in the engineering building...unless he's identifying his victims somewhere off campus and tracking them back here. Some place the victims would have dressed up, or intentionally shown off that they were single. Like a bar or club. That could explain why one of the victims went to a different school.” 

They walked back to the car where Jacobson was waiting, leaning against the passenger side door. Bill couldn't stand it anymore and reached out to rest a hand on Holden's back. His mate didn't object. Jacobson was looking a little wild eyed. 

“We have a new line of investigation.” Holden told him, as he climbed in the backseat of the car.

Jacobson didn't immediately answer. “I've been an officer for twenty two years,” he began. “I've seen some things, but I don't know if I can take much more of this.”

“I hear you.” Bill agreed. Jacobson's scent screamed anger and fear. Bill turned in his seat to reach out and grab Holden's knee. “You OK?”

“Yeah, I'll be fine,” he said, but his scent was off. 

_He's at least showing some level of stress. This needs to end and soon. The last thing we need is for him to have a panic attack and set off all the alphas who are on edge._

“The latest victim wasn't one of the students I spoke to. We need to know if he's from the University of Cincinnati, or one of the other surrounding schools. They have to have somewhere in common that they go. I need to talk to some of the students again. Any that are left on campus at this point,” Holden said.

* * *

“Damn it!” Bill exclaimed, his anger and sadness a dull ache in his belly and chest. “He was just a kid with his whole life ahead of him. He could have graduated, found a mate, maybe had babies. What a fucking waste.” He sat down on the edge of the bed, horrified by the things never accomplished and a web of relationships ripped apart. He felt the bed dip under Holden's weight, and his mate's arms wrap around his shoulders from behind, his chest and tummy pressed against his back. “How are you doing?” Bill asked, his voice rough.

Holden was quiet for a moment. “I don't know. It feels...personal, somehow.” He sounded confused, unused to being affected so strongly. Of all the people Bill knew, Holden was the least likely to be bothered by the particulars of a case. However, this wasn't like their other cases.

“That's because they're like you.” Bill gently patted one of the arms circling his chest. He inhaled deeply, and noticed the medicinal edge to the omega's scent. “Did you take something?”

“A Valium. I had just gotten out of the shower, and suddenly...” His voice trailed off, sounding tired and unsure.

He patted Holden's arm again, stroking the warm skin. _If there was ever a time someone needed something like Valium, it would be now._ Bill thought, for once feeling like he understood.

“I haven't needed one for awhile,” he went on.

“It's OK, baby. Why don't you try and get some sleep.” The weight disappeared from his back as Holden scooted to the head of the bed and rolled himself into a ball under the covers.

Bill considered going over the notes one more time, but knew he wouldn't be able to sleep if he did, so he climbed into bed. He pulled Holden close, spooning his body. The omega pressed back against him, burrowing into Bill's warmth. It was hard not to see his mate in the dead victims, and he knew he had to stop thinking that way. It would only make things more difficult – that was why the alphas in the department were in such bad shape. They saw those kids and thought of their mates, maybe their own children, and it wasn't making them particularly effective. Holden was at least a decade older and possessed training and life experience college undergrads didn't have. _When they find this guy, they're going to have to leave the alphas out of it, or there's going to be blood._

* * *

“They're still trying to ID the body,” Allen said handing Bill a photograph showing a close up of the victims hand. “He didn't go to UC, though he looks around the same age as the other victims. There is a mark on his hand there. Looks like some kind of stamp, though it's a little smudged.”

“Could be from a bar or club to show he was either underage or over twenty one. Did any of the other bodies have a mark like that?”

“The two from UC didn't. Just a second...” Allen began digging through his files. “Ah, here's the victim who went to Xavier. There might be a mark of some type, but it's hard to tell. Just looks like a dark smudge.”

“Interesting,” Bill began. “It is possible he met his victims at some type of establishment. He knew where to find the victims that went to UC and could have gone back for them later. These other two might have been taken closer to wherever he met them. We need to find out where that stamp came from.”

“That seems sloppy of him to leave such a clear mark in place. If the student from Xavier had the same stamp, it looks like there might have been some attempt at rubbing it off,” Holden commented. “Then again, he didn't really attempt to hide the bodies in the first place.”

“He might be getting over confident, or on the flip side, there's a desperation to what he's doing.”

“Or he didn't have time. Something interrupted him. If the hand stamp belongs to a club or bar that students typically frequent, someone should be able to identify it. We need to go back to campus.” Holden's scent gave away his excitement. Bill just hoped this was the break they were looking for.

They walked with Davis to the car. It seemed Allen had caught on to the alpha problem and decided to hold back his alpha officers. _They need to be kept out of trouble. It would be terrible for something to go wrong and tarnish the reputation of every alpha in the department._ It was no secret that alphas could be aggressive and territorial, but those traits could also be directed in very useful directions. Trained, experienced officers usually didn't have control problems to this extent, but they also didn't normally end up working cases involving strings of young, murdered omegas. This was new territory for everyone, and you couldn't always be sure how someone might act until they found themselves in that situation.

They ended up cooling their heels in the dorm lobby, waiting for someone with authority to either let them up to the third floor, or bring the students down. Eventually Jamie appeared, looking worried. “If you're wanting to talk to Danny and George again, they've gone home. Danny's parents came and got him yesterday.”

“Not necessarily,” Bill said. “We're trying to ID this mark. It looks like a hand stamp from some type of club.” He showed the omega the image.

Jamie held the photo up close to his face, trying to make out the details. “It looks really familiar, but I'm not sure. I'm a grad student and don't have much time for clubbing, but I can ask. There's still a few people left. I'm not supposed to let alphas up, but since you're with the police...”

“FBI, actually.” He showed the omega his credentials.

Jamie nodded. “Honestly, none of the residents care – they're more likely to feel safer with an older alpha than a beta right now. It's just school policy, but I don't think they made the policy with this situation in mind.” He gestured for them to follow.

They trooped up the stairs, Davis remaining below. Bill let Holden go first, knowing that the omega was likely to be a calming influence. Jamie stuck his head in one of the rooms, and an omega boy who looked around twenty or so appeared. His nostrils flared for a moment. 

“Oh, you're the one George told me about,” he said to Holden. “I don't know how much help I'll be, but I'll try.” He covertly eyed Bill, clearly curious.

“We just need to see if you can ID something for us. It's a hand stamp – we're trying to figure out what club it's from.” Holden took the photo from Bill and showed it the boy.

He looked at it closely, his brow furrowed. “I'm pretty sure that's from The Cellar. It's a bar and dance club. Pretty small and low key place. I haven't been in awhile – I stopped going after I bonded. I'll be moving in with my alpha at the end of the quarter. I'm starting to think I should move that up, but room and board has already been paid for.” He grimaced.

“What can you tell us about this place?” Bill asked, keeping his tone as gentle as possible. 

“Tuesday night is their Alpha Omega night. There have been a lot more omega students on campus, and if they bring them in, the alphas follow. And Tuesday night isn't a big night to go clubbing, so it works out for everyone.”

“Is it just UC students who go there?”

“Oh no, I mean mostly, because it's close, but it's the only place that has a night that encourages young omegas to come out. And yeah, we're all here to get our degrees, but a lot of us also hope to find mates too. Having a night like this makes it easier to meet people and not have to deal with betas.”

“That many young alphas in one place – is fighting a problem?” Holden asked.

The boy shrugged. “Not too bad. It's rarely serious, and they have bouncers that will throw out anybody who starts causing trouble. They're good about not letting things get out of hand.”

“You've been very helpful.” Bill smiled, and the young omega practically glowed.

“A club night involving young alphas and single omegas sounds like a recipe for disaster,” Bill said as they clomped back down the stairwell, their footsteps echoing around them.

“Not necessarily. It depends on how they handle it - if they cut off the alcohol before anyone becomes too intoxicated, and stop disagreements before they turn into fights.” Holden disagreed. “They have to learn how to behave in public and around omegas sometime. It sounds like a fairly controlled environment.”

Bill reached out to briefly lay a hand on his mate's shoulder. “Holden, you have never been an alpha, let alone a young one.”

“So you were out of control and picking fights when you were young?”

“I wasn't terrible, but I had my moments,” Bill replied, not taking the bait. “Young alphas want to do two things – fight and fuck.”

“Only this time it's not the alphas that are a problem.” Holden pointed out wryly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm already posting the last chapter of this story - it's nice to have it up and completed when it had to sit for so long on my hard drive. The next one is 98% complete aside from some revising, so I'm on track to begin posting it next week.

“We've spoken to the owner of The Cellar,” Allen said, looking happier than Bill had ever seen him. “They have four employees that regularly work Tuesday nights. The bartender, the doorman, and two bouncers - the bartender is female, so she's out of the running. The doorman checks all the IDs, stamps hands, and collects the cover charge. The stamp is for the over twenty-ones. He is one Harvey Grossman. He's a twenty seven year old beta that's been working there for the past six months.”

“What about the bouncers?” Bill asked.

“One is an alpha, so he's out. The other is a beta and definitely big enough to take out a little omega. He's thirty five, been with The Cellar for three years.”

Holden stood with his hands on his hips, looking at the pictures of the victims that had been tacked to the white board. Even though it wasn't the time for it, Bill couldn't help but eye his body appreciatively. _Some things don't change with age._

“What about student ID's? Would they have any reason to check those?” The omega asked.

“In fact, yes. They're required. They specifically wanted to cater to university students. I think they were worried about older alphas and young unmated omegas.”

“Well, that would explain how he knew how to find Matthew and Jeremy, and Harvey would see all the ID's. He knew where every one of them went to school--”

“And if the school housed them on campus,” Holden finished. “That's not difficult information to find out.”

“Especially since UC and Northern Kentucky across the river are the only ones that do. It was a given that the kid from Xavier and the unidentified victim were living at home,” Allen explained. He sighed heavily. “It's sad, it really is. Their parents probably thought they could keep them safe...”

“Bring in Harvey. Let's hear what he has to say, and get a search warrant for his house. It's possible he keeps souvenirs,” Bill suggested. “Oh, and don't involve the alphas. This needs to be done right, and tempers are running high.”

* * *

“Do you think he's been stewing long enough?” Davis asked as they stood in the hallway.

“He's probably as softened up as he'll ever be.” Bill glanced at his watch, and then at the door to the interview room. He felt some uncertainty about just turning Holden loose to question Harvey on his own, but he didn't trust his own reactions either. He pulled Holden aside.

“Look, I'm going to be honest – I don't trust myself not to lose it on this guy. Can I trust you to handle this alone?” Granted, Bill sometimes doubted his own ability at being a moderating influence on his mate. Once Holden was off and running, it was difficult to stop him.

“I'll be fine. I promise.”

He seemed fine, confident. His scent wasn't worried or panicky, just excited. He was getting to do what he did best, and everyone wanted this case finished. “OK.” He gripped Holden's shoulder for a moment. “Remember to think about what's coming out of your mouth.”

“Of course, Bill.” He replied in a way that was completely honest, yet didn't comfort Bill one bit.

Holden seated himself across from Grossman, introducing himself and switching on the tape recorder.

“Am I under arrest?” Grossman asked suspiciously.

“We just need to talk to everyone who worked at The Cellar on Tuesday nights. It's routine.” He glanced down at his notes. “It says here that you've been an employee for the last six months.”

“Sounds about right.” Grossman's body language was clearly suspicious, and he was eyeing Holden oddly.

_He can't figure out quite what he is._ Bill thought, as he watched the interview unfold. Grossman wasn't the first to have that reaction, and he probably wouldn't be the last. Their suspect couldn't determine a person's status by scent, leaving him reliant on his other senses. However, Holden sent out mixed signals constantly. He wasn't acting like an omega, but he had a quality about him that didn't quite read as beta, and he was certainly no alpha.

“Did The Cellar see a lot of business on Tuesday nights? That's the alpha omega night.”

Grossman shrugged. “Decent enough crowd.”

“What was that like? You were working the door correct? It had to be an experience.”

“It was different. We get alphas anyway, I suppose. I can't always tell the difference – I mean, sometimes you can.” He shrugged again. “The omegas aren't like our usual customers.”

“Did a lot of fights break out? Alphas can get territorial when they're chasing tail.”

“Some. Not too bad, though. Anybody causing trouble got thrown out pretty fast, and the little omegas aren't going to do much damage.” He seemed to relax somewhat, perhaps deciding Holden must be a beta like himself. “It brings in people on a slow night, so I guess it's OK. I just check the ID's, take the money. If the owner wants to turn The Cellar into a glorified gay bar for a night, who am I to say anything. I get paid either way.”

Holden leaned forward, the very picture of interested sympathy. “All those alphas and omegas... it's interesting. They're all men fucking men, but they get a free pass, while everyone else...” He shrugged. “Doesn't seem quite fair, does it?”

Harvey sat back in his chair, but he loosened the arms he had folded defensively across his chest. “It's a weird world, that's what it is. I guess as long as you can make babies, no one cares what you have between your legs.” He shrugged. “But it doesn't have anything to do with me. Let them fuck. It's no skin off my nose.”

“It has to be strange, though, being around it all the time. You didn't used to see young omegas out like that, flirting with alphas, unchaperoned. When I was in college, they lived at home where their parents could keep an eye on them.”

“It that heat stuff.” Harvey waved his hand. “Little bitch males just begging for it. Can't be trusted out on their own.”

“They're easy, aren't they? They'll bend over for anybody with a hard cock.”

Bill who was watching the interview with Allen and Davis behind two way glass winced. He was well aware of Holden's schtick when he came to extracting information from people. He often said highly uncomfortable, questionable things. But this felt even more wrong than usual, as he was basically describing himself in the most offensive way possible. Allen's face was unreadable, but Davis looked a little uncomfortable. _Good thing the alphas got left out of this. Let them search his house – it'll keep them busy and out of trouble._

Harvey shifted in his seat and uncrossed his arms to rest them on the table. “Nah, not anybody. Just the alphas. Won't give a normal man the time of day.”

“That's got to sting a little, doesn't it?” Holden remained the picture of sympathy. “I mean, what's an alpha got really?”

Harvey shrugged. “Couldn't tell you aside from attitude. They've got plenty of that.”

“Since you worked the door most Tuesdays, did you see a lot of familiar faces after awhile? There can't be that many alphas and omegas going to school in the city.”

“Some.”

“They have to stand out. They don't exactly act like normal people, do they?”

“Nope, that they do not. Shy little buggers, or that's the way they act.”

“Until they get alphas sniffing around, I bet,” Holden added. “Did you ever try to pick one up? Just to see if they'd bite? I've had to question a lot of them for this case, and I can barely get them to look at me, let alone talk. But maybe someone has more skill at it, you are around them a lot more than I am.”

“I suppose you don't see too many little bitch males at the FBI.” Harvey's mouth twitched up into a smile.

“That would be something, wouldn't it?” Holden agreed. “They'd probably run the other way as soon as someone said boo.”

Harvey chuckled at that, and Bill felt the very strong desire to smash his fist into his leering face. _And this is why Holden is conducting the interview. I'm not much better than the other officers right now._

“I mean, there'd be no shame if you tried. Are they really even men?” Holden went on. “Last I checked men didn't get pregnant.”

“I did try a few times, but they weren't interested. Whatever those alphas have, apparently I don't.”

“Do you remember seeing this one?” He pulled out the photo of Jeremy Lewis. 

Grossman sat forward, studying the photo. “Maybe? I don't know.”

“What about this one?” Holden laid down the photo of the as yet unidentified victim along with the close up of the stamp on his hand.

Now Grossman started to look uneasy. “That hand stamp is specific to The Cellar, isn't it? You had to have stamped his hand – it was just a few days ago.”

“Uh maybe I did, I guess I must have. I don't remember all of them – we get enough people come through...”

“Yes, but omegas only make up 10% of the population, and college enrollment for omegas is still considerably lower than betas and alphas. It seems to me that The Cellar must be making its money on repeat customers. What about these two?”

Grossman looked at the photos, but didn't answer. “This one didn't go to UC. He went to a University across town. He must have been taken right around your place of employment. Did you see anything strange? It would have been twelve days ago.”

“I can't say...that was awhile ago, but nothing sticks out.” Grossman looked uncomfortable now. The conversation had veered in a direction he hadn't been expecting based on Holden's initial attitude.

“All four victims have something in common. Do you know what it is?” Holden leaned forward towards Grossman. When he didn't receive a reply he continued. “None of them have a bond bite.” He tapped his own shoulder for emphasis. “Looks like the killer didn't want to deal with an angry mate. I can't blame him. But I don't think he took something into account...”

“What's that?” Grossman asked, despite himself.

“All alphas have the instinct to protect omegas. That's how we knew an alpha couldn't have committed these crimes. There are four dead omegas. Young, vulnerable, their names and faces all over the news. I bet every alpha in the city knows about these murders, and they're thinking of their mates, their own omega children. I would hate to be the killer when they go and decide the wheels of justice are turning too slowly.”

Bill groaned inwardly, and went to knock on the door. Holden stepped outside. “Bill?”

“Holden, there is a line. You are in danger of stepping over that line. Don't threaten him.” Bill's voice was stern, but he could only be so annoyed given the circumstances. _I wouldn't have been any better._

“I'm just telling him the truth.”

“I don't care. Don't fucking threaten him.”

“OK, I'll be careful.” His mate reassured him, before disappearing back into the room with Grossman.

“Sorry about that interruption,” Holden said pleasantly as he sat down across from the suspect. Grossman was looking at him oddly again. Bill couldn't tell if Holden was intentionally trying to unsettle him, or if some of his normal behavioral ticks had momentarily leaked through as they did from time to time.

“Anyway, as I was saying, everyone's best interest is served if this gets taken care of quickly. So, if you could look at these again?”

“What if it was an accident?” Grossman asked.

“An accident? Well, that depends on what happened. What do you think happened? You're around omegas more than most.”

“Maybe the beta was just trying to reason with him, and the little guy started squeaking and squawking. The beta might have been trying to get him to quiet down and got a bit too rough.”

“I could see where that could happen. Omegas aren't easy to deal with, easily frightened. All that racket could be unsettling,” Holden replied, seemingly unperturbed by the entire awful scenario. “Is that what happened? There was a misunderstanding, and an omega accidentally got hurt?”

“I was just trying to get him to shut the hell up before he caught the attention of the alphas hanging around...”

* * *

“It sounds like the first killing _was_ an accident, but instead of it putting him off approaching omegas, he kept trying and got a taste for strangling his victims. He isn't organized and careful the way Kemper was,” Holden said. “I don't think he wanted to be caught, but he also didn't put a lot of thought into evading capture.”

“So he was interested in them for sex?” Davis asked.

“That was his initial motivation for approaching the first omega, but he wasn't prepared to deal with a frightened, struggling victim who made a lot of noise.” Holden set his now empty glass down. “Remember, he thought of omegas as ready and willing. It might not have occurred to him that they would object to his advances that forcefully. After that it became a boost to his own ego to kill the young men who rejected him.”

Even though the case was wrapped up, the mood among the little group at the bar was subdued. Bill had prepared himself for Holden's near stream of conscious prattling. Alcohol tended to disable the off button on his mate's mouth, but not even Holden seemed particularly celebratory. His scent didn't hold anxiety, but there was no positive excitement either.

“You handled that bastard well – knew how to speak his language.”

“He wasn't that difficult to figure out. There are a lot of betas out there that think the way he does. They just don't kill.”

“Holden,” Bill began as the omega unlocked the door to their room. They would be flying home tomorrow morning. “All those things you and Grossman said about omegas...is that one of the reasons you decided to pass yourself off as a beta?”

The question was greeted by a long moment of silence. “It offered additional incentive.” He finally replied, stripping off his overcoat and jacket. He pulled off his shoes, looking tired. “You know how kids are.” 

He sat down on the edge of the bed, loosening his tie. “Young omegas were often kept apart from society. They didn't go to college, and most ended up being stay at home parents. There weren't effective suppressants, and everyone was worried what would happen if an omega were to go into heat around alphas. That's changing. Now that more and more omegas are joining the rest of society, it's not the alphas that are the main threat – not with suppressants. There are plenty out there like Grossman. The question is how many have it in them to kill.”


End file.
